Why Me
by tina-flute
Summary: Follow Dinah as she is left at the Redmonds and begins to descover her powers.
1. Prologue

Hey all. Thought it was time for a new story. This is the prologue to my two new ones, so if it seems familiar just jump to the next chapter. I can't figure out how to get my italic stuff to appear in italics so sorry that it's not. Enjoy!  
  
A doorbell echoed through the house and a man was lead to the office. He stood before a large desk. The boss had his chair turned away from him, "What's your news?"  
  
"We found her. In a small town in Missouri. She has a daughter."  
  
The Boss was pleased with this news, "Good, very good. It is time to make her pay, make her suffer. There is a case on the desk. It has all you may need in it. I hired you for a reason. Do things right?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I understand," The man picked up the case containing C4 explosives and detonator. He headed towards the door.  
  
"Oh, and Jimmy, it will be your head if you don't get the job done," The boss turned around and pointed a gun at him to get his point across.  
  
"I understand, sir. She is as good as dead," He went to his car and headed towards the airport for his flight to Missouri.  
  
Unknown to the two was the young boy watching through the cracked door that leads to the back hallway. He is at it again. Mom keeps telling me he has a dangerous life. I think there is some good in him. He is my father after all. He closes the door and heads for his bedroom.  
  
********** Jimmy had been watching the house for three weeks now. He knew her routine like the back of his hand. He watched her leave at 9 o'clock, after her daughter had been asleep for an hour. He picked up the ten pounds of C4 he had turned into an explosive. He turned the timer to go off in five hours. At the exact time she would return home from work.  
  
Jimmy walked towards the front door and bypassed the security system with ease. He walked down the hallway and into the second door on the right. He was familiar with the house for he had broken into it several times already. He wanted to see what type of a sleeper the child was. He was very happy when he found out she was a heave sleeper. So heavy he could crawl under her bed, press on the matrice and she wouldn't even move.  
  
Under the bed, Jimmy slid with a role of duct tape, a screwdriver, and a small container of red paint. He unscrewed four screws in the matrice frame. He removed the section and taped the bomb to the matrice. All the wires were red, some with small numbers written on it. He then replaced the section and partially screwed it back in. He took the four wires with the numbers and connected them carefully to the screws. Jimmy took a small paintbrush out of his pocket and painted over the numbers with the red paint. He finished screwing the screws in and crawled out from under the bed. He smiled at his handy work. He leaned over and kissed the sleeping child goodbye. This seems like such a waist of a perfectly good girl. Oh, how I wish I could play with you before you died. He walked out the front door and reactivated the alarm. Walked to his car and left the state. 


	2. Bomb

It had been a long night at work and Carolyn was getting tired. She was ready to go home, but she still had another hour and a half left. She looked up to see her boss, Lt. Sims walking toward her desk.  
  
"Good work on that last case. I think you may be seeing a commendation for that one."  
  
"Thanks. I am just glad it is over. I have been spending far to many hours working on this instead of spending time with Dinah."  
  
"Yes, I am sure. By the way, how is that little one of yours? Growing up fast I bet."  
  
Carolyn smiled, "That she is ma'am, that she is."  
  
"Listen, why don't you take off early? All that's left is paperwork anyway. You look like you could use a goodnights sleep and some time with your daughter. Take a few days off, you deserve it," Sims patted Carolyn's back.  
  
"Thanks Lieutenant. I think I will," Carolyn shut down her computer and signed herself out for three days. Maybe she and Dinah would take a little vacation.  
  
********** Carolyn pulled into her driveway, exhausted. She was ready for a goodnight's sleep and a fun day with her daughter. Carolyn walked into the house and felt like something was wrong. She immediately ran towards six- year-old Dinah's room. She opened the door to find her daughter sleeping soundly in her bed. Carolyn smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Before heading towards the door she pulled the covers around her. The second she stepped a foot out the door, that feeling came back. Something is wrong, but I don't know what it is. Knowing how hard a sleeper her daughter was, she began to search the room.  
  
The Black Canary looked in the closets, the drawers, and in the toy box. What is it? What is wrong? Canary crouched down on all fours and slid under the bed. It was so dark she couldn't find anything. Crawling out, she found a flashlight and returned. That's when she saw it. The C4 attached to the bottom of the bed timed to go off in an hour, the time when Carolyn usually returned from work. If I hadn't gotten off early tonight, she would be dead. Carolyn wiped a tear from her eye and realized she had to disconnect the bomb. I can't do it with her in the house, what if it goes off.  
  
Carolyn wrapped Dinah in a warm blanket and took her to the car. She drove three blocks away and parked on the side of the road. She locked the doors and ran back to the house. She grabbed a bomb kit from the back of her closet, put on goggles, and crawled back under the bed. After she saw how the booby wires were attached, she began to cut around the screws, releasing the frame the screws held into place. Canary stared at the bomb trying to figure out which wire to cut. They are all the same color. Which one goes where? There! Black Canary found the wire that lead to the timer. She held her breath and sniped the wire.  
  
********** Carolyn let out a sigh of relief. She untapped the bomb and placed it in a secure volt in the basement, where if it went off no one would be hurt. She moved all her things out of the room and ran back to the car. Dinah was still sleeping in the car and Carolyn drove them home. She placed Dinah in the master bedroom so she could sleep with the child. She needed to feel close to her daughter right now. Carolyn crawled in next to Dinah and held her close. I never thought of my enemies taking revenge on you. If I don't do something I will be placing you in the line of fire every day. That's not fair to you; I won't do that to you.  
  
********** Carolyn awoke early and was on the phone with a social worker. She had stayed awake all night trying to decide what to do. The only solution she saw was to give up her daughter. It tore her up inside, but even if she quit her job, there would always be someone after her. The only real way she saw to keep Dinah alive was to give her a new life. Dinah hasn't shown any signs of being a metahuman, like her mother so she figured this would be the safest thing to do.  
  
It was amazing how fast you could give up your parental fights. The social worker was sending her the forms this after noon. And then the judge simply signed them and her rights were terminated. In fact, they had already found a place for her go. Foster parents they were called. Carolyn could go along to drop Dinah off. It was only a two-hour drive to Opal.  
  
"And make sure she packs some of her things. Only two bags will be aloud," The social worker was saying.  
  
"Yes, I understand. She will be ready to go when you get here tomorrow," Tomorrow. She had one day left with her daughter, one day.  
  
"Mommy?" Dinah was awake.  
  
"Coming honey," Carolyn hung up the phone and went to retrieve her daughter.  
  
"Mommy!" Dinah's face lit up at the sight of her mother, causing her heart to break worse.  
  
"How is my little angel?" Canary hugged her blonde haired daughter. She remembered the day she found out she was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. Who would have ever thought the Black Canary would be a mother. Then Dinah was born and Carolyn couldn't believe she had lived without her. Now she was giving her up. Canary started to cry.  
  
"Mommy why are you crying?" Dinah pulled away and placed her little hands on her mother's cheeks.  
  
"Oh, no reason. A friend of mine passed away, and she has a daughter your age," Carolyn tried to come up with a fast excuses, "Never mind that. What do you want to do today? I am all yours."  
  
"No work?"  
  
"Nope. I am all yours for the day. We can do anything you want to do."  
  
Dinah thought about it hard, "I want to go to the park, eat ice cream, play with the dogs at the animal shelter, and buy a new Barbie."  
  
"Ok, angle, ok. If that is what you want to do, then we will do it. But you better go get dressed first."  
  
Dinah ran off to get dressed and Carolyn cried her eyes out. She was going shopping with her daughter for the last time. 


End file.
